


A Cold Heart

by Melonbread96



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonbread96/pseuds/Melonbread96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena is forced to stay at a hospital for her injuries. This means, she's stuck in a room with another patient. Amelie isn't a woman that's easy to get along with, but somehow she feels drawn to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cold Heart

Lena was sent into the hospital after getting into an accident. A car had swerved into her direction at top speed. There wasn't anything she could've done. She had woken up with a few of her friends nearby. Lucio and Hana are her best friends, they would do anything for each other. It seems that her leg was badly fractured. The drunk driver didn't even have a scratch on him. Everyone was upset about it but Lena was safe now. Those doctors predicted a good recovery. Angela and Reinhardt appeared shortly afterwards. She felt safe amoungst her friends. Nobody really commented about her roommate. The curtains were drawn so they couldn't see the person. After the visit she was by herself. A nurse had given her some meds, they made her feel drowsy.

Lena only noticed when she heard some coughing. There was another nurse but it wasn't for her. She watched as the curtains were drawn back. A tray was given to her roommate. The person was refusing to eat the hospital food. This isn't what really caught her attention. Her roommate was a shade of unnatural blue color. It was startling to see on a person, she continued to stare. "Amelia, you need to take your medicine," scolded the nurse as the tray was thrown at the person, "If I'll never get better, then what's the point?" There was a huge racket as more nurses came into the room. They pinned her roommate down and gave her sedatives. This person she now knew as Amelia, fought the whole time. A doctor came in later to examine the person.

He suggested putting the restraints back on. Amelia started to swear rapidly in French. It wasn't a nice scene to see. Once everything ended the room grew quiet. They had forced Amelia to take the drugs with a lot of resistance. Lena couldn't see what's so wrong about taking medication. She also wondered why they placed her in the same room as this woman. Amelia was clearly hostile and didn't want to be there. A day passes as her friends came back into the room. The curtains were drawn back like last time. Lucio had given her some music to listen. She placed on the headphones as some catchy pop song came up. Hana handed her some hand made cookies, which she was wary to eat. Her friend wasn't exactly good at cooking.

Angela and Reinhardt would be busy running the company. They were a military runned operation, it was a medical insurance office not that far from the hospital. Lena told them they shouldn't take so many days off for her. Everyone still had a job to do, if the place was understaffed it wasn't good. She loved that they were around but they could visit at a much later time. Lena also had her phone so she could text them. Eventually they left to go home, she was feeling tired then. After the nap a loud noise woke her up, there was screaming in the room. Amelie was squirming in her bed, the nurses kept her down. It wasn't a kind sight to see them forcing some medicine down her throat. The french woman tried to spit it out.

Once it was over, the room started to be silent. Lena was still avoiding her roommate, Amelia seemed crazy. She did believe in the best in people, her friends thinking she's naive for that aspect. There was no helping someone that didn't want the help. Days would turn into weeks, now she wished her friends would visit more often. Everyone was busy with work, the office had a lot of clients. Lena was bored in that room, she wasn't use to this. Her roommate was still stubborn during the day, night time was a different story. Usually Lena would be asleep. She woke up to sobbing one night. It surprised her to see Amelie crying in French. The strong willed women looked so broken. This burned into her mind, she had to know why this person was doing this.

Why did Amelia fight the doctors so much?

She was planning on talking to her in the morning. Amelia was gone for some reason. A nurse came in to give her breakfast and meds. "Where's Amelia?" asked Lena as the nurse frowned, she clearly didn't like the other patient. Her nurse told her that Amelia went into treatment, that she was glad for it. This meant she wouldn't be able to fight for awhile. Lena sat there unsure of how to feel. She wasn't as hungry anymore. The medicine was taken as she ate very little. Amelia didn't show up until the middle of the night. Her body was limp and didn't move, almost like a corpse. Lena couldn't look away from her roommate. This is the worst she's ever seen her. The poor women turned once during the night. There was a trail of vomit on the floor.

Those nurses did clean it up in the morning. Amelia laid there and being very unmobile. A few more days passed until her roommate looked more like herself. She still didn't want to take the medication. It was a hassle every time for the nurses. Her friends came over that night, they got to see the brutal treatment. Hana looked mortified and Lucio held her back. The nurses forced Amelia to take her meds. At least the curtains was drawn back afterwards. Her friends started to talk about it, Lena thought it was rude with Amelia in the room. This was the first time she ever heard Amelia speak up, "It doesn't matter what they say, It'll be this way until I die." The room got eerily quiet, eventually her friends excuse themselves to leave.

They started to text her a lot more often. Hana was the most worried about her. If they treated Amelia harshly then Lena might get the same. It wasn't like that however, she did everything the nurses asked her to do. A month went by and she was definitely recovering. She noticed that Amelia always looked the same. Unless Amelia was going in for treatment, it seemed to make her sicker. This was the first time she ever saw a friend of Amelia's come into the room. Lena was starting to think that Amelia didn't have friends. A dark tall man walked into the room. He swore in Spanish as he looked at her. "You look like death," uttered Gabriel as he shook his head. It seems that he was upset with her appearance. Amelia only smiled and pulled at her restraints. He took them off since no nurses were around.

"It's like they restrain you like an animal."

"I might as well be, I'm there lab rat. They use all sorts of experimental drugs on me. You should see how they administer it."

"Repulsive, I'm getting you out of here."

"There's nothing you can do, Reyes. The military owns me now. They can do whatever they want."

"I should shoot them all down."

"Please don't Gabriel, there's no hope for me, I'm dying."

Gabriel looked at her sadly before hugging his friend. He said he was sorry for everything. This wasn't his fault but he felt like it was. Lena couldn't stop but watch the two. It's the most words she had heard from her. She wanted to be stay out of her personal life, when the days go by it was getting more difficult. A nurse came into the room and saw the restraints off. Gabriel was arguing with the nurse, clearly very upset. He threatened to hurt her if she went anywhere near Amelia. They were calling the police now, the two of them looked at each other. Amelia pleaded for him to leave, to never come back. She wasn't worth the risk of his career. Gabriel deserved better than watching her die, he was her only true friend.

It took a lot of convincing but he did leave. Lena sat there on her bed. She studied Amelia's bed like it was fascinating, when she was actually thinking to herself. The nurse came over to put the restraints back on. "Wait a moment," shouted Lena as she walked over to the nurse. Most of the nurses liked her personality. She was bubbly and made it more pleasant to work there. It took some convincing but Lena said she would watch over Amelia. The French woman was weak anyways, it shouldn't take much effort. Her nurse agreed hesitantly before she left. Lena then sat over on Amelia's bed. This made her roommate very uncomfortable. "Why do this for me?" said Amelia with a glare. This only made her confused, she only wanted to help Amelia.

"I thought maybe you didn't like them on. I'm only trying to help."

"Well don't, I don't need your help."

Lena was frustrated with the stubborn women. She would pester Amelia every day, which meant she'd hop on Amelia's bed and chat with her. The French woman would say it's an invasion of personal space. It wasn't the same treatment as the nurses. Amelia didn't fight her too hard on it. Another month went by and her new friend became talkative. During those times Lena tried to share her sweets, her friends would send them. She'd refuse them politely, Amelia said she'd only throw them up. Her condition was very severe, her body lacked necessary oxygen. It seemed that she had a heart condition, this made her skin blue and her movement painful.

Lena would pester her about her medication. Her roommate finally takes them without a hassle, the nurses were grateful for it. Amelia hated her medication. They seemed to do weird things to her, depending on what they gave her. The medication always seemed to change by the week or month, nothing seemed to work with her condition. Amelia would sometimes cry in the middle of the night. She knew when her next treatment would be. They performed various things on her. Lena later on figured out they tried spinal tap treatment. The only reason was because, the government would give the hospital more money. Nobody cared if it was painful, and irrelevant to Amelia's condition.

It only came down to helping the hospital, not the patient. Lena understood why Amelia hated the hospital, she despised being in there. Slowly she grew a resentment for it as well. The doctor came in one morning. He wanted to try chemo therapy as a new treatment. Amelia didn't react at first. This wasn't anything new in medical science. It was usually used for cancer and it was expensive. She looked up after his explanation. "People like you deserve something far worse than hell," said Amelia with the sweetest tone. The doctor frowned but tried to ignore those words. He was trying to explain that they were trying to help her. There was a cruel laugh out of her friend's mouth. It went to tears afterwards. Lena watched as the doctor left, this was too cruel.

"I hope you leave soon Lena, you don't want to see my end."

Amelia's wish came true after a couple more weeks. She was going to be released and her friends were there. Everyone was happy that her leg healed up. The physical therapy did it's job and she was free. Some reason Lena didn't feel happy. She glanced at Amelia as she got up. Hana helped her put on some of her own clothes. There was no need to wear the hospital gown. Amelia didn't say a word to her, the curtains were even drawn back. "Excuse me a minute love," said Lena as she went over to the other bed. She went pass the curtains and over to her friend. Amelia looked at her with a blank face. It made her rush over to give her a hug. There was tears in both of their eyes. Somethings needed to be said, Lena had to hear them.

"Please don't visit me. Promise me that, I don't want you to watch me suffer."

"I don't care, you're my friend Amelia."

"I know, please accept this as my dying wish. It's the only thing I ask from you. I don't want anything else. Please promise me, it's all I want."

It took an hour of convincing. Lena finally promise to never come back. She would do what Amelia has asked of her. This is what her friend wanted more than anything. "I want you to remember me as myself," said Amelia with a smile. Lena did something unexpected. She kissed Amelia with all her heart, it was returned very quickly. Once she left the room her face was very flushed. Her friends wondering what happened behind the curtain. She really did try to live a normal life, but her mind always settled on Amelia. They had given each other company, when they were both lonely. Lena got better and she didn't. Life was never fair, she wanted to see her so badly. It might've been breaking a promise, she wanted to see her.

The hospital was busy while she went in. Amelia was probably in the hospital for that whole month, time seemed to pass by so fast. She waited to speak with the receptionist. There was a huge line so she was patient. When it was her turn she asked to see Amelia Oxton. The nurse said she was deceased a week ago. Her friend passed away from natural causes. It meant Lena kept her promise after all. It didn't give her any peace of mind. She went back home and cried. Eventually her best friends knew why she was so miserable. They did some digging to find some facts. Amelia was indeed experimented on with different drugs. She had a severe heart condition and her body wasn't getting enough oxygen. The hospital weren't really doing anything to actually cure her, there wasn't one.

All of it was true but didn't make her feel any better. Lena lived her life but something was missing. She missed a women with a cold touch and a cold heart. The only person she wanted was Amelia.


End file.
